The Chase Of Two Lives
by Darkness-Inside-Me
Summary: "You fall in from your past as I fall in with mine." "I realized that your fallen Padawan and I had a lot in common." They ran two different lifestyles. One for good, one for evil... And now, they are in it together. They need to learn how to get along and work together if they want to survive. They are after them both. And running is the best option. *NOSLASH* Lux/Ahsoka later on
1. Chapter 1

Now with Ahsoka out of the Jedi, out of the Order, it makes her vulnerable. Lightsabers lost, supports gone, and her family destroyed, she's totally out in the open. Anybody could try to kill her. But there are a choice few that have been waiting for a moment like this, the moment to kill a Jedi. Even if she is fallen, her master will still pay big money to get her back...

XxXxXxXxXx

After Ahsoka left the temple, she wandered the low streets of Coruscant, looking for the Bounty Hunter that she did wrong to. After searching for what seemed like hours, she took a break in a dirty Cantina. Yes, she was without her lightsabers, but she still has the Force. Which she will need to continue to exercise so she doesn't lose it.

She sat at the bar and slapped it a few times to relieve the physical awkwardness between the patrons and her. Although they payed no attention to her, except for a choice few males, Ahsoka could help but feel awkward in the situation. The bartender walked up to her. It was a human female with brownish red hair and strong facial features. She looked friendly. "Can I get you somethin' sweetheart?" She asked Ahsoka.

Ahsoka didn't make eye contact, looking at her hands. "Anything to help me forget the last few hours." She responded, blankly.

"Well, then I think your lookin' for the Cantina down a few levels. But, I can give ya this," The woman pulled up a glass from underneath the counter that had brown liquid in it.

"Shoot it, don't slowly swallow. Or you'll be knocked out for the next few hours."

"Thanks for the advice." Ahsoka trailed off with a sigh before grabbing the glass with her left hand, lifting it up and tilting it back as fast as possible. The drink went down and it sizzled down her throat, but no harsh burn. Just a bitter aftertaste. And then, it hit her esophagus and started to burn like nobody's business.

Ahsoka slammed the glass on the counter. "Son of a blaster, what the hell's in this, battery acid?!" She swore loudly, earning a laugh from the woman behind the counter.

"I can see your not from around these parts." She said, pushing the glass aside. "Yeah... I'm a long way from home." Was all she said.

"Your not the only one, sweetheart." And she walked off, serving the other customers, but gave her another drink. This one was red but it was foaming at the top. Ahsoka's done her homework. Expensive wine... At least that was easier to get down. After this, Ahsoka's going to get the hell out of Coruscant. She'll steal a ship if necessary. But it just holds too many memories for her to be here... But the more she drank, the more she forgot. The more she forgot, the more fuzzy things became... The scary things seemed to wipe clean and she grinned at nothing...

"So this is how drunk feels." She wondered out loud.

"Yeah, and it gets better." A male voice said from behind her. She looked up at a man with slick black hair and a scar on his right cheek, across the bridge of his nose. Ahsoka's been around sleemos before. They're all alike. So she didn't say anything back and continued to drink from the glass.

"So, what's a girl like you doing in a murky, dark place like this? Only the losers come here." He slipped into the seat next to her and she put the glass down, smirking up at him.

"What's that make you?" There was a slight snarl and a smirk in her lips and he growled with impatience. He seemed like the guy that always got what he wanted. But she's not giving him anything. Not after what has just happened.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He snapped, grabbing her bicep and twirling her to face him and she wretched her arm away. "Beat it, buddy. I'm not in the mood." She started walking away when he grabbed her shoulder. Ahsoka was mad now. But of course, she can now choose her side. Nothing is keeping her from being angry and she can act as she pleases!

So she grabbed the man by his collar, curled her fingers into his shirt and lifted her foot, kicking him centered in the chest, sending him across the cantina, into a booth. The dancers at the table screamed and ran from the lap of their clients and into the backrooms. But the patrons around started clapping for her.

She went back to the bar and tapped the counter for the bartender. She walked over to Ahsoka. "I'll do this again." She pointed at the empty wine glass and it was refilled.

"Take it easy, sweetheart. You've got a mean kick." She said with a small smirk. Ahsoka shrugged slightly, rolling her shoulders.

"I did Podrace once. Believe me, it wasn't as exciting as it looks through the projectors." She told her, leaning on the fist she made with her hand. "I've never watched. It seems deadly." She trailed off.

"It is... But it has its perks..." The thought of Kidd Kareen struck the back of her mind as she dragged her finger across the bar. "Right. Listen, sweetheart, I gotta run. But when are ya comin' back? Its always good to strike up a conversation with someone who's all there... Mentally." She said, making hand gestures.

"I'll be around. I've got nowhere else to go." Ahsoka sighed and took another drink from the glass before watching the bartender walk away... She glanced down and saw the hard liquor shot, still full, down in front of her.

Without thinking, she grabbed the glass and twirled the liquid inside and tipped it against her lips. It slid down angrily and she started coughing again. "Damn it." She slammed it back down and groaned, rubbing her temples... And upon hearing a familiar cocky voice behind her, Ahsoka thought she was dead drunk already.

"I would have thought that you would be back in your glorious temple by now." Ahsoka turned around and looked the assassin dead in the eyes.

"I should have figured you'd be here, Ventress." She laughed before turning back to the bar and sighing. "Change of plans... I gave up my life. Turned in my status... Too bad I don't have any lightsabers to surrender." She growled deep in her throat as she smashed the wine glass on the counter out of anger.

"I bet your searching for revenge." Ventress leaned against the bar and looked at the Former Jedi, a smirk playing on her violet tinted lips. Ahsoka thought it out and shrugged. "I must admit, revenge would be nice... But I wouldn't feel any better. I guess I'd just feel worse." Ahsoka rolled her shoulders and groaned.

"Your shooting whiskey for the first time? Bad move. It hits you. Hard." Ventress pulled the glass away from her.

"Now you tell me." Ahsoka rubbed her temples and could feel something crawling up her esophagus. And crawling up fast.

"Refresher is that way." Ventress directed her thumb behind her shoulder. Ahsoka pushed her out of the way and ran in that direction. The whole bar was silent for a complete second and heard her empty her stomach contents into the toilet. Some cringed but Ventress felt a little bad for her. Giving up everything you know, she knows how hard that is. A few minutes passed before she staggered out of the Refresher, slamming her fist on the door as she did and heading back for the bar. "OK, your gonna kill yourself here. You'd best be leaving." Ventress told her.

"What makes you think that?" She said but then slammed her head on the counter.

"I mean it... You'd better beat it."

Ahsoka then groaned. "OK... I'll go." Ahsoka almost walked out but then remembered. "Hey!" Ventress turned around. "I... I have nowhere to go." She said. Ventress smirked.

"That's not my problem." And started to walk off. Ahsoka growled before leaving the Cantina and walking around the streets like a lost animal, looking for it's owner. This was a dark, deserted place. And very lethal without a weapon. But she was OK.

The more she walked, the more that the liquor started to hit her. And she stopped in her tracks, leaning on a bench before sitting down and groaning, laying down on the dirty bench, but not caring at the moment... And before she knew it, she was out and asleep. The streets were filthy but she's going to have to get used to it. But she's completely vulnerable... And there are lots of sickos wandering the streets.

Guilt was panging in her stomach when she found her on the bench, shivering from the cold. Ventress had a heart. So she couldn't leave Ahsoka there. She placed a hand on the girl's arm and she looked up, eyes blurred and vision impaired. "Come on." Was all Ventress said.

Ahsoka stood up, shivering under her hand as she followed the Bounty Hunter to an apartment on a level above. It was a dark and gloomy place that resembled the one that Letta Turmond lived in. It sent a chill down her spine and she groaned. "What, not good enough for you?" Ventress crossed her arms and leaned on the hallway frame and Ahsoka walked passed her.

"No, it's not that... Just, brings back early memories. This looks like Letta's home." She mumbled the last sentence to herself and then looked back up to Ventress.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you your lightsabers. But my so-called friend stole them." She scoffed and kicked something across the floor in anger.

"Of course, those aren't yours anymore." Ahsoka sat down on the bed across the room and looked up at Ventress that made a gesture that resembled raising an eyebrow and put her hands on her wide hips.

"Exactly what are you saying, sweetheart?" She said, venom in her tone.

"Those don't belong to Asajji Ventress anymore. They belong to someone that she left behind. Someone dark and... Creepy. You know, the one that thought of me to be a pet." She rolled her shoulders in a half hearted shrug and put her face in her hands. "Just like me."

The bounty hunter bit her lip and felt more pity for her... Is is possible that Ventress felt sorry for her? More sorry than she's felt in all of her life? Ventress has not felt this sadness that she has since... Her Master was killed.

Ventress walked forward and kneeled down to eye level with the former Padawan who was trying her best to hide the tears that wanted so desperately to break free. "You know, there are people out there that say "I know how you feel." When really, they have no fraking idea?" She asked her. Ahsoka looked up at Ventress and waited. "I know how you feel."

She thought about it. "But my best friend betrayed me... You were betrayed by your Master... Which is, in a way, much worse." Ahsoka then felt bad for her. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this. I shouldn't be putting all of this on you. I'm sure that you couldn't care less." Ahsoka stood up and rubbed the back of her neck in a nonchalant manner before crossing the apartment and sitting on the sofa that was hard and uncomfortable, but its either that, or the floor. "I'm gonna try and... get some sleep. Just don't kill me in the night." Ahsoka said with a small laugh and laid down on the couch.

"That wasn't very funny." Ventress was less than amused. Ahsoka shrugged.

"You have to make with what you've got." And she was out in a matter of seconds. Ventress removed the boots on her feet and glanced back at the sleeping girl on the sofa and felt more guilt... She shouldn't have let her guard down. She should've gotten back up, no matter how much it hurt... Then she could've kept her from exile.

But the past is the past. And now, all that can be done is to turn to the future. And that's just what she's gonna do. Her and Ahsoka. Together.

~X~X~X~X~X~

"So, where exactly are we going?" Ahsoka asked the Bounty Hunter who was leading her down an alleyway.

"I wanna show you something." And they rounded a corner... It was a speeder! And it looked like it was stolen. "You didn't pay for this, did you?" Ahsoka questioned her, raising an eyemark. Ventress laughed at her straight forwardness. "Now, now, sweetheart, you are not in any position to judge. Don't think I know your plans on smuggling a ship to get off of this rock." Ventress said, a grin on her face.

"Well, aren't you just a genius. You figured out my whole scheme!"

"You know, they always told me that you were snippy, but it's getting a little annoying. So get in the speeder. Keep your eyes open and your mouth shut." Ventress opened the hatch door and slammed it shut. Ahsoka jumped in, without opening the door and watched it hum to life after entering a code.

"What exactly are we doing?" She asked her. "I have a transport that can get us off of this rock. Clearly, I'm not going anywhere without you." Ventress said. Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Tell you what, drop me off at... Onderon or something. At least there, someone would welcome me with open arms." Ahsoka's mind strayed to her friends offworld. Lux and Saw... Even King Dendup would welcome her.

"I have a strange feeling that I would not be welcome to wherever you travel." Ventress remarked, looking sideways at the girl, entering the traffic. "A former Jedi and a former Sith... It is not a fit pair."

"They'll warm up to you." Ahsoka shrugged, leaning back in the seat. "Besides, it was Dooku that attacked their home, not you..." Ahsoka thought about saying "And one of them is the son of a former Separatist Senator." but that wasn't a good idea. He hated the Sith now. The news probably even spread about her to Onderon... She couldn't go there either. Ahsoka chewed on her thumbnail and then looked up. "What about your home?"

Ventress looked over to her. "They do not take kindly to strangers." They even thought her to be one when she first came back. Bringing another lightsaber wielding warrior will not be very smart... But of course, everyone but mother Talzin is dead. That made her hang low in sorrow. Her fallen sisters, her family... Everything that she cared about, dead. Although revenge would be nice, it is impossible. And has been proven before.

"Then I suppose you have a brilliant plan. You've been here longer." Ahsoka looked out beyond into the streets, sighing in frustration.

"We both get off Coruscant. Together." Ventress said, smirking slightly. Ahsoka shrugged, showing her that she was in or couldn't care less. But then, Ahsoka could sense something... And it wasn't pleasant.

"Do you sense that?" She said, looking up at Ventress who nodded. "Yes. It's behind us." She flung her head back and Ahsoka turned around... It was a SoroSuub V-35 Courier with high turbolifts and jet boosters. "We're screwed. They have monster turbolifts! This thing's got... Toydarian Wing Speed! We're never getting out of this..."

"Reach into that compartment." Ventress told her. Ahsoka opened the compartment above her knees and pulled out a DC-17 blaster pistol. "A blaster? I don't know how to shoot!" Ahsoka shouted. And then, guns scraped the sides of the speeder. She ducked down and Ventress growled angrily. "You drive! I'll hold them off!" They quickly switched seats and Ahsoka put her hands on the wheel, driving straight as possible.

Ventress started firing at the Speeder behind them. But they started speeding up and soon were flying next to them. "Holy _Sith_!" Ahsoka ducked as the driver fired above her head. "Get us out of here!" Ventress yelled. "Hang on!" Ahsoka killed the engine thrusters and the speeder started plummeting down towards the sublevels of traffic. She maneuvered her way around the speeders and getting profanities thrown at her as she sped through the traffic. And then pulled up on the wheel. Ventress fell back into the passenger seat and glared at her. They were far below the commotion of the city streets.

But they seemed to have followed them, except, now they were in front of them. "Not good." Ahsoka squeaked. Ventress rubbed the back of her head, groaned and looked up. "Get us out of here."

Ahsoka struggled with the gears. They kept grinding together and her heart was pounding. "NOW!" That shout was all it took to knock it into place and she slammed her foot on the gas, speeding above them and back into the street traffic. She jerked the steering wheel to the left. "What the _varp_ was that?!" Ventress swore at her. "Well, I'm not exactly a very strong driver when I'm being shot at, sorry!" Ahsoka snapped.

"You fly a _vaping_ V-19 Torrent Starfighter but you can't drive a M31 Airspeeder?!" Ventress swore.

"_Shut up_! Just _shut up_ for a second!" Ventress backed off at this, seeing the anger broil and the gears in her head turning and ready to explode. The stripes on her lekkus grew darker with anger. Ahsoka's been angry, but not like this.

"In case you weren't watching, I just saved our sorry asses! Give me a little credit!" She punched the speeder into drive and Ventress sat back. "Where are we going? Tell me, and I'll go there." She said.

"Level G-11." She told her. Ahsoka rolled her shoulders and punched it into drive.

"Let me tell ya, there is no way that they're coming after us now." Ahsoka laughed to herself a little.

"I must admit that was... A pretty impressive maneuver." Ventress said. Ahsoka smirked.

"Master Kenobi taught me that. He told me that if there was ever anyone chasing me, kill the engines and drop the speeder into the deep levels. They might give up."

Ventress lit up at the mention of Obi-Wan's last name. "How is Kenobi, anyway?" She asked her. Ahsoka shrugged. "He was one of the masters that never lost faith in me. He was as sad as anyone to see me go."

"So let me get this straight," Ventress held up her hand to clear it out. "You were offered to rejoin the Jedi Order... But you didn't?" Ahsoka shook her head. "Oh... Can I ask why?"

She blew the air out of her lips and cracked her neck slightly. "I felt betrayed that the Council didn't trust me in the first place. So, I thought, how can I trust what I say when they can't trust me? The way of the Jedi was..." She trailed off and looked up at Ventress who was making direct eye contact with her.

"It was my life. I was there ever since I was an infant. And I guess... I don't know, I guess it kind of grew on me. I know nothing else outside of the temple." She seemed to calm down after her breakdown at the wheel and stomped on the breaks when they reached level G-11. There was an entire lot of ships and Ventress pointed one out. "Firespray-31?" She landed the speeder and jumped out of it.

"Impressed yet?" Ventress said, hands on her hips as she backed up the ramp and into the ship.

"Well... Yes, actually. How's your flying skills?" Ahsoka smirked.

"Better than your driving skills, I am sure."

"Touch'e..."


	2. Chapter 2

Ahsoka took control of the ship as Ventress slept in the Navigator's seat, feet on the console as she sleeped off the exhaustion. Ventress has not been asleep since two days ago, the night before Ahsoka came to her apartment. Ventress told Ahsoka to travel to a safe place. Somewhere that the word of her crimes had not gone out. Ahsoka had settled on Kashyyyk. She has connections with the son of Attichitcuk. His name is Chewbacca.

_(A/N:CHEWIEE!)_

Upon entering Hyperspace, Ahsoka got out of the chair, crossed her legs and closed her eyes, trying out meditation... but before she knew it, Ahsoka was sucked into the world of a Premonition. It is what she did not want at the moment.

"_Ahsoka, grab my hand!" She looked up at Asajj who held out her hand to her as they rendered closer. "I- I can't!" Ahsoka stuttered as they got closer. _

"_Ahsoka... You have to trust me." She pleaded with the girl that was about to die and her eyes clamped shut at those words... 'Trust me...' Anakin. He was just trying to help her! Ahsoka looked up at the pleading woman who was just trying to help her... _

"_I trust you!" She jumped up, with the help of the force and when her hand came in contact, there was a bright flash as a bullet zoomed right through Asajj's chest-_

~X~X~X~X~

Ahsoka jolted, her back arching as her eyes flung open and she gasped for breath... She glanced up at the sleeping bounty hunter who was paying no mind to her. And there was a loud beeping. They were coming out of Hyperspace. She jumped up and saw the cloudy surface of Kashyyyk as she landed the ship on the bridges of the cities. The walkways used to be dangerous. Ahsoka has heard of fables from past stories heard by Jedi Masters...

"Where are we?" Ventress was now awake and confused, looking at the walkways. "Kashyyyk. I know someone who owes me for saving his life. Call it a unpaid debt." She put the ramp down and began to walk down.

"It is said by the masters that there once lived a Wookie named Hanharr that was named a sociopath for murdering his own tribe in cold blood. His death was on the fable planet, Malachor V, where the Darth Traya showed him no mercy and he attempted to kill his arch nemesis, Mira, another Bounty Hunter."

"Thank you for a history lesson, Tano." Ventress said.

"What, aren't you a Bounty Hunter?" Ahsoka said with a laugh. "You should know this stuff."

No matter how much Ventress wanted to deny it, Ahsoka's history knowledge was astounding. _How did she know so much? _

And then out of nowhere, they heard very loud growling and were surrounded by spears and swords. "Don't fight them!" Ahsoka hissed as she held her hands up. Ventress followed her lead and held up her hands.

The Wookiee with a very long, gold handled spear said something in "_M__uaahh rooohu?!_" He snarled. Ahsoka gulped in fear... She was not good with Shyriiwook but she knew a few phrases... "_Ruh gwyaaaag._" Which translates to 'I am a friend.'

They removed the spears and swords at their native language. And she began to speak in Basic.

"I am here to see Attichitcuk. I must speak with his son, Chewbacca in regards to a past encounter." The guard nodded once, in understanding.

"_Rah-rear rahh_." He turned and began to walk. "What did he say?" Ventress hissed at her.

"Just follow me! I know what I'm doing." She whisper-yelled. Ventress nodded, rolling her eyes and pursing her lips in annoyance. They followed them down the walkways, the guards not moving an inch, very cautious of the two in the middle.

"Where are they taking us?" Ventress asked her.

"To their Chieftan, Attichitcuk." She replied as the doors opened and at the throne was a well groomed Wookiee. Wow, she hasn't seen it all. A Wookiee that isn't afraid of soap.

Ahsoka chuckled at the thought a little and then became serious again, looking forward at him and bowing down in respect. "Sire Attichitcuk. I mean you no harm... I wish to speak with your son, Chewbacca." She asked. But Ahsoka didn't realize that Chewbacca was standing right there!

He roared out her name and ran up to her without consulting Attichitcuk. "Chewbacca! It has been a... Very long time." She grinned at him. He roared at her and asked. "_What are you doing here?_"

"I'm afraid that I am a Jedi no longer... And I need your help." She said, looking up at him. Without a thought, Chewbacca pulled the girl into a hug and scratched the back of her head in between her horns. It was high praise when it came from a Wookiee. She squeaked a little and pulled back. "Thank you, Chewie." Ventress assumed that he agreed to help her.

"We need new supplies. We have no credits to live on and there's mercenaries and thugs chasing after us." Ventress chimed in. But Attichitcuk did not like her interruption. He roared and a guard pressed a blade to the crook of her neck... And at closer inspection, the Chieftan recognized the Bounty Hunter. He was not pleased and roared another command.

The Wookiee grabbed her shoulder and her other bicep. "Wait, Sire, please! Don't hurt her!" Ahsoka pleaded. Attichitcuk froze at the command. "She's with me... She saved my life." Ahsoka begged.

Chewbacca was confused. "I was on the verge of Execution and she aided me in my quest to prove my innocence. If you were to travel with us, I could explain more..." Ahsoka smirked. He roared in response, looking at his father.

Attichitcuk let Ventress go and she wiped off her arms from the dirty Wookiee. "Very nice, but can we leave now?! This place gives me the creeps." She said into Ahsoka's montral. "Be quiet!" Ahsoka hissed.

Ventress backed off at her stripes darkening and Ahsoka resumed her conversation. "I would much appreciate it if you were to join us, Chewbacca... I beg you." She said, bowing her head slightly. The Wookiee turned and began to talk to his father.

That was, until the village walkways began to shake. The wooden doors were broken down and just then, the throne room was flooded by Rebels. "Oh, no..." They were the Republican traitor rebels too. "Oh, perfect."

"Ah, yes, this will do nicely. I love an army and a room for all of my treasure." The leader said, fondling Attichitcuk's treasure. Which was not very wise... The Wookiee roared at the man and of course, he was an idiot. "Anyone know what this walking carpet is saying?" He said. Ahsoka growled.

"Attichitcuk demands to know who you are and why you are here." She snapped. "Well... Hello, pretty lady." He stepped forward and stared her up and down, undressing her with his eyes. Ahsoka scowled.

"May I ask your name, beautiful?" He said, running a finger down the diamond cut in the front of her dress, sending a chill down her spine, and not in a good way.

"Hey, hands off, sleemo!" Ventress stepped in and pushed the man away from her and into the other rebels. Ahsoka looked up at her. "Thank you." And with a step back, she hit Chewbacca's chest and he wrapped a protective arm around her chest. He knew very well that she was vulnerable without her lightsaber and that made him nervous.

"You'll regret that." He said. "Not as much as you will. Tano, get the Chieftan's boy on the ship." She said to her.

"Ventress, are you crazy? He's got a gun!" She said.

"So did those clones and I could fight them off just fine!"

Realization sprung to life. "Chewbacca, I must know now... Are you with us?" She asked him. He looked at his father and he nodded once. Chewbacca purred "_Uma._" Ahsoka grinned at his response.

"Thank you, sir." And they ran out of the throne room. They got closer to the ship and she put down the ramp. But something was stopping Chewbacca. "Chewie, we have to go!" She said.

He shook his head and roared. "Your people are warriors! They can handle it! And I'm certain Ventress can... We have to get to safety." She promised him. He growled and then gave in, running up the ramp.

Back on the walkways, Ventress was trying her best to fight off the Rebels, striking them low and high with her fists and feet. She knocked three unconscious and some landed a few lucky punches in there but none hurt a lot. And then Attichitcuk got impatient. He roared at Ventress and she looked up just in time to see him hold up a weapon... A Vibrosword with an Ionite Edge!

He threw it to her and she caught it before stabbing the rebel in the stomach, twisting the handle. The Zabrak grip was easy for handling and it made it easier. That was until the leader whipped out a sword. Ventress kneeled down as he dropped the sword onto hers. She snarled slightly as it created sparks.

"Unfortunately, I prefer the young sweetheart that escaped with the Wookiee, but for you," He smirked, striking the blade in her hands again. "I would make an exception."

Ventress' hate grew as he not only insulted her, but insulted Ahsoka as well. "You do not speak about either of us! Ever!" She lifted her foot up and kicked him in the stomach. He was thrown from his feet and out of the door. "This is some Sith Spit, man. I'm out!" A rebel ran for it and the others soon followed. "You cowards!" The leader shouted.

Ventress spun the blade in her hands and put the blade on his shoulder, testing the waters. He looked up at her and smirked.

"Ventress!" She looked up. Ahsoka put the ramp down and shouted to the Bounty Hunter on the walkway. She ran from the bridge and jumped onto the ramp, running up and locking it down. "Get us out of here, Tano!" She yelled. Ahsoka got out of the atmosphere and laid back in the seat. "We just got lucky." Ahsoka groaned slightly.

Chewbacca purred in her direction and she shrugged. "We have to go somewhere that no one can find us." Ventress headed towards the cockpit and sat in the pilot's seat. "I'm sure that you have made more than a fair share of people angry, sweetheart." She smirked. Ahsoka groaned.

"Its not that many people." Ahsoka knew that was a lie. But it was OK to lie now, right? Chewbacca roared back at Ahsoka in question.

"I'm sure that your father's OK, Chewbacca. Wookiess are very strong..." She shrugged and hummed up the Hyperdrive. "Where are you taking us this time, Tano?" Ventress said with the roll of her eyes, checking the Map Charts.

"I don't know. But we can't stay in this ship. Those thugs know what it looks like. And that isn't good. We'll have to ditch it and get a new one." She shrugged. Ventress groaned. "And where do you suppose we get a new ship?"

"Ventress, I thought you had crime figured out. It's an old trick my Master taught me. If you wanna find a low life... You start at the Saloon. We'll get a ride from someone there. For the right price, of course."

"The right price?" Ventress narrowed her silver tinted eyes at her. "Just relax. I'll handle this." Ahsoka grinned up at the Bounty Hunter who sat down in the chair.

"Why... Do I not believe you?"


End file.
